Keepin It Strong
by Young-Nefarious
Summary: What happens to Nightwing during Mothers Day.


DISCLAIMER******** Nightwing and all other characters in this story are from DC Comics, I take no credit for the making of their comics. Keepin' It Strong is a song by Warren G, off his new cd Return Of The Regulator, for Universal Records. This story is from Nightwings P.O.V. Much Luv and keep the Peace.- Ignite  
  
Keepin' It Strong  
  
Sometimes I sit back and think about how it was  
  
When I was young, I used to think it was you I couldn't live without  
  
Somehow, life took a sad route  
  
Sometimes the wind blows bad enough to take a plane down  
  
Your straight bullets killed children on playgrounds  
  
It was raining. So what else is new? Its been raining for the last 3 days. Every since Bruce told me to look after Gotham during his absence, I had nothing but non-stop action. Even though Robin and Batgirl help, they're still not as good as what i need right now, help. I'm tired of doing this every night, every day it's the same thing, fight the Joker, Two Face, anyone, but not tonight. Tonight I was forced to face Bane, the Riddler, and Man-Bat. I was able to win, but i think I dislocated my shoulder, but oh well, thats not the problem. Barbara is the problem. I love her so much, and yet she still belive that I only feel bad for her because of that damn chair. Today, I went to visit her, but only to find that she had choosen some one else. I was mad, what else can I be. I mean, imagine your girl turning you away for some other punk. Damn! After that, she tried to contact me, but I didn't answer her calls or her e-mails. All that happened this morning, but by the afternoon I had enough. I did what I felt like I should do, so I answer the call and the last thing you know, I call her a b****-a** sl*t. Harsh, huh? Since then she'd stop. All this is wasn't what led me here, the place where I visit when I need some time off. My parent's grave. What led me here was that today is mother's day. Over the years I found myself visiting here more and more often, since I was fired from being Robin, to Barbara getting shot, to Jason's death, even after that event with Kory. Kory. I still remember how crazy I was about her. I still am. Although I know that no matter what, I'll always love Kory, but sometimes I just don't understand women. How I wish my mother and father were here to help me through the rough years. As a sit next to their tombstone, I can't but feel guilt for what happened that day, I could've stoped it, but I didn't. After that I couldn't go on in life, but at the end of the road there was somebody who understood. Bruce, the Batman, was there for me, even after I left Gotham and even after Jason's death. I remember how hard Bruce took it when Jay died, even all the big bad guys knew he changed greatly. He needed help. I agreed to help him when Tim came to me, but he wanted me to help as Robin. Thats not me, I remember Bruce telling me that a person can't live in the past. So I helped him as Nightwing, and it still wasn't enough. Tim knew what Bruce needed, so he wore the Robin suit, and now his the new Robin, my little brother. I can always depend on him. Through it all, I know both my parents are proud of me. Mother always took care of me and called me her little robin. How I miss the days.  
  
Oooh, I see ya standing there  
  
With the moonlight shining in your hair  
  
Oooh, It makes me reminsce  
  
Over and over, again and again  
  
16 years ago*****  
  
"Little Robin, are you ready yet?". Her voice echod through out the whole small room. " I'm almost ready mother", said young Dick as he zipped up his zipper and put on his shoes. Tonight was a special night, Bruce Wayne was present right here ready to see Dick and his parents perform. "Dick, come on son, we're gonna miss the show, then we won't be able to perform." Dick ran up to his father and mother and huged them both. It was custom for them to show their love before performing. As they walk outside, heading toward the stadium, a small family requested that they take a picture. " It's our son's first time", the man said before they took the picture. Then they headed towards the show. Thats when Dick notice something odd, a man in a trench coat was standing right next to the owner of the circus. " Come on little Richard, we're almost up". That would be the last time Dick ever heard his mother.  
  
Present*****  
  
"If I would've known that Zucco was up to something, it would have never happened. It was all my fault, and you two paid for my mistakes." As Dick said these words, he notice a taller figure behind him, but it wasn't just anyone. And it wasn't even HIM. As Dick turned to look, he was shooked beyond words. It was none other, then his own father.  
  
Nothing means more to me, than family  
  
When one lost, its sad to see, damn its me  
  
A friend you will always be  
  
Above all things, you taught me to persue my dreams  
  
With joy it brings, at times when I sit and think  
  
I know inside you smiled down, proud at me  
  
" Father??" was all Dick was able to say. But thats impossible, I mean his dead. " Yes, its me, son, and I'm here to talk." His father gently sat next to him and began to speak. "Richard, I know that you feel guilty, thats normal, but it's not your fault. I'm just thankful that nothing happened to you." His father placed his hand around Dick's shoulder and continued. "Now look, I know you feel bad about us, but its time for you to go on in life. Bruce taught you so much since our passing, and every single day that passes, I thank God for choosing him to take care of you. Even though at times you two don't get along, but he loves you as much as I and your mother do. Your mother wanted for you to become something better than a circus performer, and thanks to Bruce, you did. You help others that need your help, and for that, we're both proud of you. but the question is, are you proud of yourself?" Dick didn't know what to say. I am proud of myself, but sometimes I'm not so sure. "Think about that Richard, and keep going in life, be proud of yourself and becareful. I have to go now, but your mother insited that I talk to you right on her day," And with that he was gone.  
  
I just need one more drink, damn  
  
At night I can't sleep, I admit that its hard to eat It's all good, I ain't trippin'  
  
Tried to show me the right laws and guidelines  
  
But I ain't listen, I'm sitting here laughing and living  
  
And I'd give it all back because you still missing  
  
As Dick woke up, he was welcomed back by Batman, with both Alfred and Barbara by his side. Where am I, this isn't the cemetary. "Dick, are you okay, I found you almost dead, you know it's not safe to sleep in a storm." Dick saw Bruce's reaction and smiled. " First time I hear you giving me pointers since I was Robin. So, where am I, this isn't the batcave?" "We're in Tim's hideout, the batcave was too far away for us to take you there." "So what did you dream about, Dick", Dick was stang, Barbara talked to him after what he called her. "My father asked me if I was proud of myself?" "So are you, Master Dick?". The room was silent for a minute until Dick found the right words. "At times I'm not, yet I know that I do the right thing. I am Proud, except for what I called Babs today. Sorry Barbara, I shouldn't have." Bruce and Alfred looked at each other and decided to leave them both alone. They went upstairs and decided to help Tim with his homework while they wait.  
  
Lord please hear me, ease my soul  
  
I woke up one day and my mom was gone  
  
I'm in the zone wishing I could call your home  
  
Sing your song, tell ya that I'm out on tour  
  
All alone, I just needed to hear your voice on the phone  
  
"Dick, please, its all my fault. I know that what you saw was unexpected, but I've been seeing him lately, and I love him, please Dick. I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I didn't tell you. Please forgive me." Dick looked away and suddenly Dick remembered that the same thing happened to his father and thats how he met his mother. He remember his father telling all about it, but after all that Dick has been through, he wanted to end it. "Your right Babs, now I remember what I told Roy after Kory left me. Its all good, you gain some and you lose some..." "See Dick, forget about me." As Babs said this Dick continued "...but I don't wanna gain no more." Barbara left him alone. Mother, sorry for what I have done, and happy mothers day, I love you and father until the end of time.  
  
Mother and son, though I'm grown  
  
Life moves on, I need you mom, a quiet storm  
  
Differences and right and wrong  
  
As I move on, since Warren G ain't gone  
  
The stitch is on, set the tone, the page I'm on  
  
Is having fun, having a ball, living life  
  
I'm still here, wishing you was home  
  
One Week Later********  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!! Damn, can't even sleep for a while, its barely 3 in the morning." As Dick opened the door, he saw none other than Kory. "Hi, Dick, its been awhile."  
  
Keepin' it strong, keep movin' it on  
  
Keepin' it strong, keep movin' it on, mama 


End file.
